


Arrange My Time

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Implied Andromache/Quynh, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 18 of Kinktober; Continuation of Arrange My Future
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Arrange My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> Never wrote a story where someone said NO SEX before, so that was a struggle. There will be one more part at least, I ran out of time. I do want to write the wedding.

**Prompt: No Sex, No smut (prefer it be an add-on to a previous prompt)- Your Choice**

**Time Frame: Two Hours**

**Arrange My Time**

Nicolò stood tall, his new long sword on his side, and sash that Amira had personally made for him across his chest. She had decided on the dark purple, he wore it with his white outfit the day he arrived. Telling him he would move to red after the wedding. Red was the official color of the reigning king. She had dressed Yusuf in a similar matching purple. Nicolò still recalled her storming into his room this morning declaring if he were to be her son’s husband he would no longer look like a peasant. 

Which according to Yusuf’s sisters was a good thing, she only cared about family when it came to looks. Yusuf’s sisters had attempted to contain their giggles as she had told him his hair needed trimmed, and he needed to shaved. He stood there as she went through each item of his clothing. Then Marco entered, in the short time Marco had become his somehow. From what he could tell Marco had not minded, they got along very well. He was also loyal, though Nicolò had no idea what he did to earn that so quickly. 

Yusuf had four sisters. 

The eldest was Nadira, she was what he assumed the eldest child to be. Strong, opinionated but dedicated to her family and tradition. She had two sons and was carrying a third child, everyone hoped for a little girl. Zara was the prankster, always held a smile, and a twinkle in her eyes. Nicolò had found out she was also Yusuf’s twin. She let everyone know she was ten minutes older than he was though. She and her husband had one son, who looked just like Yusuf according to Ibrahim. Elena was the same age as Nicolò, she had married her husband once she came of legal age. She was hard to read most of the time, always focused like her mother. She had no children, and from what he saw she wanted no children.

Then there was Amara. 

She and Nicolò were probably the closet, which probably came from the way she loved Yusuf. She was twenty-two years old; Yusuf had named her. There were stories of how he would hold her and tell her stories until she would fall asleep. As she grew she would follow him around, he never once grew annoyed. When Amira had arranged for her marriage when she was thirteen, Yusuf had spoken against it. Ibrahim had assured Yusuf this was only a promise of intention, Amara would get a final say. 

Amara hated Amir with every fiber in her body. He came from a good family, had been well educated, was award for his duty in battle. Amira had wanted him as Elena’s husband but that did not work out, so instead she arranged for Amara. Yusuf also did not like the man. He carried himself as though he thought the world should bow down to him. He held little respect for Yusuf, despite knowing one day he would be his king. Amara had never agreed to their marriage, and he died before she could officially decline, thus her mother always referred to Amir as her intended husband. 

Amara was defiant, proud, and she loved that Yusuf was fighting their mother for Nicolò. 

“My mother,” Yusuf sighed taking in Nicolò appearance. “Did she cut your hair?” Nicolò gave a huff as he walked down the hallway.

“Apparently I looked like a sullied pirate,” Nicolò grumbled smoothing down his pants looking around as whispers got louder. “Do we know who is with my father?”

“No,” Yusuf stated opening the door for Nicolò, seeing his father and his mother speaking with Andromache. “No sign of your captain either.”

“James won’t make an appearance until he knows it is safe,” Nicolò told Yusuf quietly eyes going to Keane who nodded at them both. Nicolò voice went low, but he still wore a kind smile, “As I said his orders are to protect Quynh at all cost, even his own life,” Yusuf watched Nicolò give no appearance they weren’t have a nice lover's chat. “He won’t risk her life by bringing her to me publicly.”

“I still don’t understand why you did all this,” Yusuf admitted looking at his soon to be husband as they stopped.

“I’ve been told stories of Andromache for many years now,” Nicolò stated eyes going to her as she turned to them a smirk playing on her lips. She terrified him. “I know if she ever found out Quynh died at the hands of the Roman Empire,” Nicolò voice went low as he could recalling Quynh’s tales. “She’d burn the entire empire down until nothing remained but ash. Quynh nor I want innocent lives taken, the ones responsible will be punished.” Yusuf nodded he knew Nicolò spoke the truth. She would not care, if you were Roman you would die.

“You my dear lover,” Yusuf grinned genuinely taking his hand bringing it to his lips. “Are not given nearly enough credit.” Nicolò blushed smiling shyly as Yusuf’s eyes darkened.

Nicolò was soon taking a deep breath as he stood next to Ibrahim, Amira and Yusuf were standing on the side both of them uneasy. Andromache was next to Nicolò, her face cold, no one could switch from playful to hard as good as Andromache was proving she could. Nicolò eyes were set forward, his stance perfectly straight. He knew his father would cringe at the purple sash, but it completed the white outfit he was stuck wearing. Amira it seemed hated the color white, which would explain the vibrant colors through the palace. 

Nicolò had explained it was a sign of peace, of tranquility, a sign not really of purity but of being pure of heart. As the one present to Yusuf he must wear white when he was presented, and at all formal events until the wedding. Amira had made it very clear he would not be wearing white to the party tomorrow. She also had another outfit for him made that he was changing into after the ceremony. It was common for the couples to have a ceremonial outfit, then another one for the official presentation to the kingdom and reception. 

Nicolò was having both and she didn’t care what his Roman customs or family said about it.

XOXO

Nicolò almost wished someone would start a fight just to cut through the tension that was so thick. His grandfather yesterday walked in a way that he had not seen in years, he looked better than he had in years. Nicolò didn’t know if maybe it was the stress of it all. That him knowing in a few short days there would be peace, a peace that could not be broken so easily. There would need to be tangible proof beyond just one’s word before they could declare war on each other.

His Uncle Alexander stood besides his grandfather wearing the crown of the High Prince, his father shooting him nasty looks. Nicolò and Alexander had always had a good relationship. It was Alexander who had taught Nicolò most of what he knew, and what he knew was how to survive. His wife had always been close to his mother, both of them coming from the same area, but vastly different cultures. His cousin, Angus, was their only child. He and Nicolò had been raised side by side, Angus had been allowed to be more of a traveler. 

Nicolò knew that once King, Alexander would name Angus heir and High Prince. Angus like Nicolò had made friends far and wide, as Roman High Prince they would be more incline to possibly sign a treaty or begin trade more easily now. Like Nicolò, Angus was seen as weak, soft hearted. He held no thrill of war or battle, nor did he care for the throne if he was honest. They had been raised to serve the people, to protect the people, and that was how they lived. Nicolò smiled at his uncle and his cousin who grinned back. 

A new era was soon upon them.

“Nicolò,” Andromache yelled walking up to him smiling widely with a man at her side. One he had never seen before, “My brother Sebastian, King Elect of Scythia.” Nicolò gave a bow and polite smile. “Sebastian this is Nicolò di Genova, Duke of Genoa.”

“It’s an honor your excellency,” Nicolò told him his voice smooth, watching Sebastian look at him.

“You told him to say that,” Sebastian grumbled glaring at his sister with fire in his eyes as she giggled like a child.

After tonight there would only be four more day until the wedding. They would be having guest from all over, allies and foes alike. Ibrahim was making sure this was a wedding no one would ever forget. He knew that Nicolò’s father was trying to contest it, trying to stop it from happening. Seeing his son marry a man, and one from Maghreb at that was an insult. Only he could not stop it, Nicolò was bound by law and tradition. It was stated as King his grandfather had the right to arrange all marriage of his children and their children. Not only did he have the right to arrange them he could overrider any marriage agreements he did not sign off on. 

Which had happened more than once. 

Nicolò smiled at his mother who stood next to his father who looked sour. Nicolò had not been allowed at the first meeting yesterday, neither had Yusuf. From what Angus heard from his father it had been nasty, and blood had nearly been spilled more than once. The second one had gone a bit better, but it was the same. Everyone, including his uncles, did not want this marriage to happen. Not because they thought Nicolò could do better, but simply because Yusuf was a man. 

It was insulting, the grandson of the king marrying a man. 

Amira had been in unusual form, sticking close by Nicolò. Since the day his family arrived she had deemed him hers, even when he had tea with his mother, she was there. It was clear that if he was going to marry her son, if he was going to stand next to him, to rule besides him as King Elect. She was going to make sure he did it her way. Though after Yusuf took his place as king, Nicolò could easily tell her no or to back off, they all knew he would not. He would listen, he would allow her to advise him, to guide him, and then he would make his decision.

Right now though, he was in no place to make her an enemy. 

Nicolò watched as his grandfather, Augustine stood up. Alexander out of habit was by his side, Angus not far from his father. Angus nodded to Nicolò who smiled as he moved closer to Yusuf, a tradition, a toast, god Nicolò hated these parties. Nicolò had been told these toast used to drag on for hours before his grandfather became king. His grandfather had always been a man of few words, so now they were straight to the point. Nicolò's father, Arturo didn’t even try to keep a straight face as he watched his father walk to the front. His mother looked sad, though he could not blame her, and his brother was standing a little to close to Keane for Nicolò's comfort. 

James had made no contact, not even a note, that was somewhat worrisome to him.

“Alost twenty-eight years ago,” Augustine began eyes going to Nicolò and Yusuf as they stood side by side. “On the night that Nicolò was born, for you see he was born in the dead of the night during one of the worst storms Genoa had seen in two hundred years.” Nicolò knew this story, he had almost died. “I had a dream I was standing somewhere I had never been shaking the hand of a man I had never seen. I knew his birth was a sign, that one day, one day there would be peace.” Nicolò looking over to his father who rolled his eyes. “As Nicolò grew he grew strong, he grew proud, he grew to a manhood that would teach us all.” All eyes turned to Nicolò then to Augustine. “He continued to remind us all that true strength does not come from the battlefield but from the people you save along the way.” Yusuf took his hand into his, like he knew something was about to happen. “The people of our empire named him Nicolò di Genova. To be named is a great honor, and not to be taken lightly. My people knew that Nicolò first priority was then and it is now--- to serve them, to protect them, and if he must, to die for them.” Yusuf looked to Nicolò, who looked to his father and his uncle. “It has been my greatest privilege to watch you grow, to see you become a man who does not run but instead stands tall and fight no matter if you win or lose the battle.”

“Thank You Grandfather,” Nicolò stated smiling, Yusuf could feel how tense he is.

“I’m not done yet,” Augustine stated giving him a mock glare, Nicolò smiled as everyone laughed. “When a man married another man it is our law or tradition, that one must give up his name, his family, his identity,” Nicolò looked down, Amira looked over to Ibrahim who looked down as well, he had not told her that part--yet. “Unless of course you get special exemption.” Nicolò looked up to his grandfather, Nicolò grew worried but smiled. “Not by the king, but by the people.” Nicolò held his breath, he could hear his father grumbling. “The people have spoken my grandson.”

“Petition after petition arrived to every royal office in our empire,” Alexander stated motioning for the guards to bring the large chests. “And out of our empire.” Alexander laughed as the chests made a loud boom. “From villages in the East to the West, to the tribes of your mother maiden land, and my dear wife's." Nicolò watched him point to his mother and aunt who stood smiling. "The people you have saved, have served so selflessly, have spoken for you nephew.” Alexander nod to his son.

“I, Angus, Prince of Rome, son to Alexander High Prince and Heir of the Roman Empire,” Angus stated coming forward presenting him a rolled scroll tied nearly in a shiny ribbon. “Stand before you as an elected official by the people, to give you the order of the people.” Yusuf grinned, wondering if all Roman customs were so dramatic. “That you from this day until your last day will keep your name with all the rights.” Nicolò nodded taking the scroll from his cousin’s hand. “Nicolò di Genova, Duke of Genoa may every Roman learn from your example.”

XOXO

Amira had been furious that night, she had known that Roman Empire saw male marriages as different, and it was almost impossible for a female marriage to get permission. What she did not know was that Nicolò would be giving up everything. That the moment he married Yusuf he was signing away not only his name but his very life. That his family would no longer be able to claim him, to see him. Nicolò's mother seemed to love him as she loved her own Yusuf, after the wedding she would never be able to call him son again. 

Nicolò had been willing to give it all up in the name of peace. 

Nicolò was furious that his grandfather made such a public performance of this. Never in the past had such been done, this was typically a small private affair. The man elected to give the documentation prior to the wedding would do so, and sure he would say those words. But never in the past had it been present in such an over the top public spectacle. Nicolò was furious. It wasn’t about him, he knew that much, nothing was ever about him. This had been a planned and calculated political stance by his grandfather and uncle. Augustine and Alexander were letting every in attendance know that if push came to shove the people would fight. They would march for Nicolò before anyone else, even their king. 

Augustine had just cemented the treaty, no one would dare touch Nicolò, not when he had the love of the people. 

“That was quite a display of power,” Sebastian commented falling down in his chair looking up to Nicolò.

“What,” Yusuf questioned confused, honestly this whole night confused him.

“By Roman tradition, to win the people’s favor is to win your title,” Andromache explained sitting next to Sebastian. “When the people of the empire and outside of its territory petitioned for Nicolò,” Andromache sighed looking at Yusuf whose eyes showed his shock. “They were also giving their word to fight for him.” Yusuf looked to Nicolò who nodded. "And if they must, to die for him."

“They’ll be an uprising,” Nicolò sighed rubbing his face watching Yusuf closely. “My grandfather was giving a warning to who ever needed it.” Sebastian and Andromache huffed. “If something should happen to me in the next few days,” Yusuf closed his eyes, his father had mentioned there were whispers. “Our people would march, and when Romans march….”

“There’s blood,” Andromache finished watching Yusuf nod, he had heard the stories of the old days.

Yusuf had seen how the people of his kingdom had flocked to Nicolò. Yusuf understood. Nicolò was highly intelligent, he was fluent in their language, well versed in their customs and literature. Amara would sit for hours and talk to him about many things. Everything. It was one of the reasons his mother up until now had been pushing for their union over one with Yusuf. They seemed to get along, but mostly because Amara had wanted to be like her brother. So, if Yusuf liked something or someone, she liked that something or someone. 

Nicolò was easy to get along with.

The guards respected him, for Nicolò respected them. Never once had he showed them one ounce of contempt, always listening to their orders, and even joining in on their prayers so they would still be doing their job. Marco had proven he’d be willing to give his life for Nicolò. Nicolò had this way of inspiring people, of making them feel as if they were his equal no matter their station. His nephews adored him. Zara and Nadira had watched with smiles as he taught them how to counter some basic Roman maneuverers. Their fathers plus a few other boys watched with intrigue as he went over the long sword in great detail. 

Yusuf knew what made Nicolò so admired was that he didn’t realize he held such influence or maybe he did but never misused it. Yusuf knew probably not, that wasn't Nicolò style. The people were willing to fight for him, willing to die for him, because they knew he’d do the same. Had done the same many times over for every one of them. Yusuf had discovered just how many slaves, how many prisoners he had bought and found safe passage for back to their homeland. Nicolò took all the pain, and the fury, all the hate that had been directed at him and instead gave it back in kindness. 

Quynh was right if more men were like Nicolò this world would be a different place.

“Milord,” Marco stated knocking on the door, standing tall, Nicolò smiled.

“Yes Marco,” Nicolò said looking upon his guide turned personal aid.

“Your cousin,” Marco said the words as though confused, but then Angus inspired that look in many. “Prince Angus asked me to give you a message,” Marco stated, all looked at Nicolò by how puzzled Marco look. Nicolò nodded motioning for him to continue. “The Queen’s roses would do better in fall,” Nicolò smiled as how Yusuf looked at him insulted, eye wide face squished up.

“My mother’s garden….” Yusuf huffed, Nicolò laughed waving Marco off who tried to hide own his small smile as he shut the door.

“It’s a secret message,” Nicolò explained laughing as he cupped Yusuf’s face gently, his face still crinkled. “James and Quynh had to take an alternate route,” Nicolò looked to Andromache who sat up. “They’re safe. James is just using caution.”

“Your cousin is your contact,” Andromache smiled always wondering how Nicolò had kept up with intel the way he did.

“And yours,” Nicolò smiled turning fully to her, watching her face drop, then to Sebastian who looked away. “Well at least as long as I’ve been here.”

“You knew…” Andromache gasped shocked that he would…

“He did not,” Nicolò swore to him. “Quynh insisted on no one knowing about her,” Andromache looked up, wondering how far her Beloved had gone. “She assumed you thought her missing, she never knew….”

Andromache knew Quynh would never want Andromache to put the lives of her people above her own. She was always pushing her to be better, to think not only what would serve her empire but all the empires. Andromache had wanted to protect Quynh, to the point she became blind more than once. Andromache wanted to treat her like the men of Quynh’s people had always treated their woman. Pretty little possession that were always in need of being protecting form the big bad world.

It set fire to Quynh's own temper. 

Quynh had almost left, Andromache swore she would do better, be better. She had not meant to act that way, she knew Quynh was able to take care of herself. Had seen her take out an entire legion on her own, she knew that Quynh never needed her sword. Andromache just loved her beyond this life and the next, she wanted to see no harm fall on her. Quynh knew, for she felt the same way. Andromache just needed to learn to trust that Quynh knew how to come back to her. 

The day James brought Quynh to him he wanted to use his spies to contact Andromache but Quynh refused to allow that. Andromache father was the one who sent Keane after her, he did not like his daughter intending to marry someone from the east. Taking her as a lover he could understand, she could have as many as she wanted but to name her Queen. Quynh knew as long as he remained alive she would never be safe. The moment Andromache found out it had been her father; she would have declared war on him. She would lose her crown, he would lose his life, and Sebastian would be forced to rule as king.

She remained hidden, she remained in the shadows, she became Nicolò greatest asset, together they changed everything. 

“This entire time,” Andromache yelled, not knowing if she was impressed or angry. “I have been speaking Quynh.” Yusuf looked at Sebastian who looked at him both wide eyed. “or YOU!”

“She’s been calling herself Noriko,” Nicolò explained softly watching Andromache start to calm down, but her eyes were still on fire. “She knew there was nothing you wouldn’t do to get her back.” Sebastian had worried himself, she got downright reckless when it came to Quynh. “She wanted peace.”

“She worried too much,” Andromache mumbled falling back into the chair, looking at Sebastian who shot her a look. “Alright.” Andromache snapped. “Maybe I tend to lose my head when it comes to her.”

“Or take a few,” Sebastian grumbled, Yusuf watching them glare at each other until they nod. “She’s alive and coming back to you.”

“They’ll be here before the wedding,” Nicolò assured her watching Andromache nod. “This was always her plan.” Nicolò told her, watching as her face break. “She needed to prove to herself first that she deserved everything you were offering to her.”

“You mean she needed to prove to me,” Andromache whispered closing her eyes.

XOXO

Amira walked around Nicolò for what seemed like the twentieth time her face crinkled up in concentration. Which reminded him of Yusuf’s face when he was deep in his art. Nicolò loved watching him when he didn’t realize someone was as he sketched away. The way his face would show a dozen emotions, he would sit there muttering and cursing in various languages until it became whatever image he was seeing in his head. Nicolò had seen his studio for the first time yesterday. He watched him paint as he read, but mostly he just watched him. 

Ibrahim had been on the mark, Romans were now everywhere. Though only a few minor disputes had happened, Nicolò had not had a moment's rest. It also did not help that Andromache was constantly attached to him on news of her Beloved. He could understand, he knew how much Quynh loved her. Loved her so much she remained away for three years fighting in the shadows so that Andromache would not ruin her path as King. Quynh had faith in her Beloved, but she knew Andromache’s temper better than anyone. 

Amira let out a deep sigh that had Nicolò hiding a smile, Yusuf did that too. When he was looking at a piece he had been working on for hours, then he would add a few more touches before smiling. She snapped her fingers pointed, suddenly the ladies were snipping away then sewing as they fixed some minor imperfection that only she could see. It was his second wedding outfit. She had chosen the most perfect shade of green. Took her days of fabrics hunting until Amara spotted it gleefully. It was a color that suited both Yusuf and Nicolò, because of course they were to match. 

“Now you look like a king,” Amira smiled genuinely fixing the sash she had custom made, then moving to his hair with a deep sigh. “Darling please let Asha fix your hair,” Amira pleaded, he was as difficult as Yusuf. “You’ll be crowned during the ceremony. We want to make sure you look perfect during your walk to change in this outfit.”

“Of course,” Nicolò promised as she walked behind him once again.

“Mother,” Amara whined that had Nicolò biting back a laugh. “We’ve been here for four hours.” Amira looked at her daughter then Nicolò letting out another sigh. “He still needs to meet Syed, before dressing for rehearsal.”

Syed. 

Nicolò had heard this name a lot over the past few days. Yusuf had explained that Syed was his older cousin who he worshipped growing up. He was the one who unintentional got him to run away. Syed had never been tied down by duty like Yusuf. He had fought in the war like Yusuf had wanted to but wasn’t allow due to his position, or most likely his mother. He had traveled to the east, to up north, down south and far to the west. Every time he came back he came with tales that had Yusuf yearning to leave his palace, but he was never allowed.

Yusuf was envious. 

Yusuf had done the same with Nicolò. Eye going wide with desire to know of lands that he had never seen but sometimes heard of in whispers. Amira had banned anyone from talking about traveling around him. Yusuf loved hearing of Nicolò travels east and far west. He loved hearing of tribes he had never heard of, customs that were so strange to Yusuf. Quynh had explained her people’s beliefs, and Nicolò had explained what he had seen in the part of her village that woman were not allowed entrance. Going to huts to ceremonial grounds, for the ritual to prove ones manhood or skill above the rest. 

That was how Nicolò “won” Quynh. 

Nicolò had changed into the clothing that Amira had laid out for him, looking at them frowning. Yusuf had laughed, promised that once the wedding was over and everyone left she would calm down. Right now, she just wanted Nicolò to make a good impression on all their guests. Smoothing down what felt like the tenth outfit he had worn today. Yusuf was gone being pulled away by his father for something or another. The fact it was Ibrahim they both knew it was actually something. Marco helped him fix his hair in the way that Amira had requested, despite having no crown yet. 

“Nicolò,” Amira stated happily motioning for him to join her. “This is my nephew Syed.” The man stood shorter than Nicolò, hair longer with a close to the face beard. Nicolò watched him bowing his head. “He’ll be standing as witness for Yusuf during your ceremony since Yusuf doesn’t have brothers.” Nicolò nodded, he knew this, she had told him many many _many_ times.

“It is a great privilege to finally come face to face,” Syed smiled Nicolò heard no deception in his voice. “I have heard many tales of you Nicolò di Genova.” Nicolò smiled kindly, blushing.

“I find the honor mine,” Nicolò stated as Yusuf walked in the room.

“You should not take my baby cousin’s word,” Syed laughed looking over to Yusuf who smiled, then blushes. “I fear you will find I do not live up to his high praise.”

“Nadira stated your cousin Angus would be standing as your witness,” Amira interrupted annoyed tone, tired of their pointless talking. “Will your brother not be attending or….”

“By Roman tradition it would be my Uncle Alexander as he’s the highest ranking male of our family," Amira shot him a confused look. "A Roman King cannot serve as witness in any regard,” Nicolò stated watching Amira and everyone nod then look at her papers in front of her. “Angus and I are only week apart, grew up practically as twins….”

“So your uncle passed it to him,” Amara finished cooing, smiled at her mother who rolled her eyes. “Who knew Romans could be so sentimental.” 

“They’re not my lovely,” Angus laughed coming into the room, looking at Nicolò with a playful smirk. “Father just doesn’t want to give the speech.”

“Speech,” Amira grumbled eyes going to Nicolò then to Angus back to Nicolò.

Yusuf was annoyed. 

Yusuf told his mother about this, his father told her about this, Nicolò wrote it down per her request. Nicolò had given up a lot of his traditions to accommodate her wishes. Some of them were very special to him as they were a part of his Genoa heritage. Yet he was willing to part with them in the name of peace, but this was their _compromise_. A speech of blessings from the witnesses were symbolic. His mother’s brother had stood as her witness. Yusuf recalled how Nicolò had smiled when he told him the story, he had song a song of their people, the people his mother would never see again. 

Nicolò felt every single ounce of anger that Amira was radiating. He knew that Amira knew about this she had stated many times over she was educated in the customs of every wedding ceremony. He had attempted to write down what he had seen in the past. He had told Ibrahim and Yusuf about this. Amara had asked him questions, even when she tried Amira had swore that she knew whatever Amara was talking about. She had been angry that Ibrahim wanted this to be a blend of their customs. When he had overruled her and got rid of the customs she knew he didn’t like, she had voiced her anger. Nicolò knew Yusuf and her got in a big argument when he told her this wasn’t just his wedding. 

This wedding was supposed to be a symbol of peace, of their people's unity. 

Syed had seen his aunt in numerous moods, and he knew how she got before a large celebration, especially one for Yusuf. He also knew from word of mouth she had been fighting this wedding from the start. To the point Ibrahim had to interject and decide what customs they would and would not keep. Yusuf had told him when he stopped in a few weeks ago on his way to his parents, how Nicolò had wrote down what must be included. Yusuf had warned him then he would be expected to give a small blessing. 

“Upon Roman tradition,” Nicolò stated like he did last time they went over this, no one missed Amira deep sigh. “It is customary for the witnesses to give a blessing at the rehearsal dinner.” Amira face tight, everyone knew she knew.

“Auntie he’s been over this,” Syed told her watching her shoot him a heated look, he did not care if she got angry. “I have mine prepared, and I am sure his grace does as well.” Syed smiled at Nicolò who turned pink, looking at Yusuf who grinned widely. Yusuf loved his cousin. “Yusuf did not know when the blessing would need to take place, or does it matter?”

“Traditionally,” Nicolò started looking to Syed. “Speeches are given before the dinner is presented,” Syed nodded, that made sense. “But if it needs to be moved…”

“I’ll need to see them,” Amira told them snippy, watching Syed prepare for a fight.

“My love,” Ibrahim stated softly coming to join the group, Amira looked at him heated. “We all want this wedding to be perfect, but these blessing are not official speeches, they are not meant to be polished,” Amira looked at her husband, opening her mouth. “Amira.” Ibrahim voice had her closing he mouth.

Nicolò knew one thing right now, he couldn’t wait for this wedding to be over.

XOXO

Rehearsal itself was pure torture, and Nicolò was not looking forward to tomorrow. 

Amira was being a true nightmare to everyone she came into contact with. Yusuf and she nearly came to blows over several comments, and the way she kept nick picking at every little thing everyone was doing. From the way Yusuf walked, to the music they had decided on. There was too much smiling, too much commotion, the servants were being too loud, no one was standing correctly. Yusuf didn’t know if she was just being this judgmental because she wanted this perfect or if she hoped they would call an end to it. 

Or as Syed assumed, she was just making everyone miserable because she was not getting her way.

There was an hour before the dinner, and if Nicolò was being at all honest he wanted to skip it all. From all the dress fittings, to the arguing, to the meeting of new people, to his family who were just as bad as Amira. He was done. He knew this was not going to be easy, but he felt like he was battling a war on his own. He had Yusuf, and his sisters, well maybe not Elena so much. She did like him, but she stood with her mother on most things, maybe because it was easier. If Nicolò was being at all honest he would have taken that route right now too because all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and never come out.

Walking into his room, he was ready to drop. Syed had pulled Yusuf away laughing as Yusuf tried to make excuses so he could sneak off with Nicolò. Angus was hiding some where he was not enjoying his time here. Angus liked being free, he liked just roaming on his own, he did not like being monitored. Here he was under constant guard, half out of protection and half because no one trusted him. Nicolò just wanted a little bit of peace. A place where he could decompress just for a moment, utterly terrified that tomorrow would be worse than today. 

If this was a taste of his future as King Elect he may reconsider. 

“Sir,” James stated bowed to his knee, Nicolò smiled brightly at his oldest most loyal companion.

“Don’t expect that of me,” Quynh laughed, Nicolò laughed as she jumped into his arms happily, she giggled as he spun her around. “You don’t look well.” Quynh stated taking his face in her hands, her smile going to a worried frown. “What happened?”

“Yusuf’s mother,” Nicolò groaned leaning his head to her shoulder.

“From what I know of her,” Quynh began fingers go through his hair. “I would be more worried if she wasn’t making your life miserable,” Quynh assured him, smiling as Nicolò laughed lifted his head nodding. “Is my Beloved here?”

“She is,” Andromache stated from the doorway, everyone turned.

Andromache had been on edge all day long, she had been waiting and waiting for Quynh. She was losing her patience in Nicolò, wondering now if all he had said had been lies. Though she knew his reputation said otherwise. She knew he saved Quynh in the past. That did not mean he would not take the road of his people. Her distrust of Romans came from years of dealing with them, on the battlefield and off. Seeing how they treated people they thought were inferior to them. To many in their empire anyone who was not born Roman were inferior to them. 

Nicolò seemed different, from what she had seen he was different.

He was not so bound to Roman traditions that it made him blind. He was not so stiff that he could not bend or adapt to most if not any situation. She knew from his fighting he had learned much from his travels east, mostly in hand to hand. He had a passion for people, not because he wanted to conquer them but because he loved the experience. She had watched him sit with children for hours as they taught him of stories and authors he had never heard of. She watched as he was taught by Yusuf’s sisters, treating them as scholars not inferior women. He learned all their customs, not just those of men, but those of women as well. 

She knew these people would give their life for him, though they barely knew him. 

“Stand down,” Nicolò yelled stepping forwards raising his hand looking at James who went for his sword. “This is Andromache of Scythia, and her brother Sebastian, King Elect of Scythia.” James looked at them then to his lord. “They have my absolute trust.” Andromache knew this was his way of telling James, he could speak freely.

“How did you get past my father’s guards,” Yusuf demanded storming past Andromache, looking at Quynh confused.

“My love,” Nicolò smiled walking towards him, taking his hand. “Your father has known of their coming for some time.” Yusuf opened his mouth then shut it, grunting.

“We would have been here weeks ago,” Quynh grumbled looking at James annoyed rolling her eyes, “But someone here didn’t like the look of the boat.” James shot her a heated glare of his own.

“I was right,” James snipped at her, then looked to Nicolò. “It sank two days later, no survivors.”

“By pirates,” Quynh countered with a deep sigh. “If we’d been aboard….”

“Tell me I am free,” James begged coming to bow on his knee before Nicolò once again, Andromache eyed him carefully. “I beg of you my lord!”

When James was a boy he had been saved by Nicolò’s mother, she had covered him in cloth and taken him home. James just slightly other than her own son. She had just discovered she was pregnant with Nicolò. To spare him the life of a slave she decided he would serve her sons. He quickly showed that he was above in intelligence and combat, his father decided to name him as his ward instead. It was decided he should one day serve as Nicolò personal guard, he would end up being his most trusted advisor. James had been enrolled in the royal academy on a signed recommendation from the King himself. No one dared ask about his past, they didn’t need to, his skill spoke what James was told not to.

He out shinned every cadet; he was the prize of the academy, of the empire. James loyalty was always to Nicolò though, he knew the boy had a pure heart, his mother’s heart. Whenever Nicolò would go on quest his mother via his grandfather would make sure James was there. James eyes and ears were all over, his influence was greater than any captain before or will be again. He had offer promotion to General many times, but as long as Nicolò needed him he would not. James swore to Nicolò's mother he would protect him, and so he would.

Until tomorrow, then by Nicolò's last command of him he would serve as Alexander's General. 

“Quynh,” Nicolò smiled watching her look at him innocently, but he knew how she loved to play with James. “Go to your Beloved.”

“If she’ll have me,” Quynh stated looking over at Andromache who had not moved, her face showing no emotion.

“Always,” Andromache told her, face softening as she smiled slowly, extending her hand.

“Was I mistaken on where the celebration would be,” Angus laughed, then rolling his eyes as they set on Quynh, "My lovely." Quynh shot him a harsh glare.

“One more word,” Quynh warned him eyes sharp, tone lethal. “And I’ll let her cut your tongue out.” Andromache looked to Angus then Nicolò who shook his head.

"Quynh," Nicolò said his tone low, a warning. Andromache watched Quynh nod. "What do you need Angus?"

"Nothing." Angus admitted smiling Quynh grunting rolling her eyes.

Yusuf had had enough, too much was going on, too much he didn't understand. He was overjoyed to see Quynh, part of him thought something had happened to her. He knew Andromache well enough to know she was holding everything in. Joe could tell by the way she was standing, the way she was looking around face like stone. Andromache was to be king, she was to rule, she knew that too much emotion would make her a target. There were many that despite all she had accomplished, the fact she was heir by birth, they wanted Sebastian. Sebastian had no rightful claim to the throne, nor did he want it.

Andromache would be king.

Nicolò had James escort Andromache and Quynh back to Andromache's room, she rolled her eyes but Sebastian agreed it was best. If Keane saw Quynh there would be blood, mostly on Quynh's side. Keane had blindsided her last time, she had never expected him to betray Andromache this way. Nicolò had thoughts that in his mind it was not a betrayal, his king had commanded him, Andromache had been promised to him since they were children. Ibrahim promised he would not interfere but he also did not want a public scandal at his son's wedding.

"I have been to hundreds of these weddings," Nicolò stated coming to stand before his future husband, Yusuf looked up at him to see his dazed face. "I have never felt...."

"Sit with me my moon," Yusuf sighed rubbing his face, then the space next to him "These past days have been rough," Nicolò nodded sitting next to him he just wanted this all over.

"I'm worried about dinner," Nicolò whispered head falling on Yusuf's shoulder, Yusuf nodding. "Gods only know what Angus has up his sleeve." Nicolò loved his cousin, but held no trust in him when it came to ceremonies, he lived to push.

"We should skip it," Yusuf joked feeling Nicolò laughing against him. Nicolò lifted his head giving him a look that has Yusuf laughing. "Lay down with me for a moment."

Nicolò closed his eyes as his head fell on Yusuf's chest, they only had a few more moments before they had to dress for dinner. Neither of them cared if they were honest, right now the just wanted to forget. So they laid down on Nicolò's bed, Yusuf's fingers in Nicolò hair. Yusuf felt all the tension start to seep away, but he knew in a minute or two he would have to roll out of this bed. He would have to stumble to his room while he quickly dressed in the clothes laid out for him. 

Tomorrow was on both of their minds, tomorrow everything changed. 

Nicolò smiled as they heard what sounded like Amira screaming outside the palace, Yusuf knew she was giving Nicolò's mother a tour of the gardens before the dinner. They quickly heard what sounded like metal hitting metal as Andromache cry echoed through Nicolò's bedroom. Nicolò could not help himself as he laughed into Yusuf's chest, as he heard James' own cry, of course Andromache did not take his plea to wait to strike. Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolò to stop him from going out there, he would not lose him. A minute later Marco rushed into the room with guards all relieved to see both men nowhere near the actions. 

Amira wanted a wedding no one would forget, she was definitely getting that, just not in a way she had desired.

The End (not really lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough for the prompt, it was actually quite difficult not writing any smut for Joe and Nicky. Maybe the last installment :)


End file.
